Love is found in the most unlikley places revised
by duckyquack
Summary: inuyasha and kagome thinks one her friends maybe a demon so they pretend to be a couple in the present to find out. little mirsan, kinda slow in the begining though so stick with me it is revised review and stuff!
1. chapter 1

**Love is found in the most unlikely places**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters unless they are created by me! **

**Chapter 1 the Battle**

**"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out to her, as Sesshomaru reached out and poisoned her with his venomous claws.**

"**Foolish human, to come between battles like that." Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha **

"**Especially to aid a half breed like him!" Kagome was weakening and fell to the ground and became unconscious. **

**Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha an evil smile as he said **

"**Her death will come soon enough" and he said wickedly. Inuyasha growled at him ferociously. **

"**You'll pay for that!" Inuyasha ran and 'attempted' to slash his brother with the Tetsaiga (A sword made from his father's fang). Sesshomaru dodged it **

"**Stop, Inuyasha I only came to slay the girl; her inference was being a problem. I will get the Tetsaiga later." Of course his follower Jaken protested but Sesshomaru glared at him and all he could say (if he wanted to stay alive) was **

"**Yes master." With that Sesshomaru took to the air with Jaken and Rin by his side.**

**Inuyasha sprinted to Kagome. I pray that she is still alive. Though when he felt Kagome's pulse, her heart beat was getting slower and harder to find. Inuyasha pulled the lifeless girl on his back and jumped (flied) to a quiet corner of the forest. He laid her down under a Magnolia tree. Inuyasha searched her knapsack for anything, some type of antidote to save her. Then it hit him, Miroku the perverted monk took it with him in case Naraku's poison bugs appeared and he had to use his wind tunnel. **

"**Inuyasha?" Kagome had awakened. **

"**Yes Kagome" his voice afraid and quiet. Inuyasha sat down and pulled her on his lap. Every moment poison was moving through her very veins. **

"**Do you think I am of no worth, just your first loves reincarnate?"**

"**No! Why would I think that?" Kagome feels that way. Have I done something or said something I should regret? I would die for her. How could she possibly think something like that? **

"**Is that what you really think I treat you like?"**

"**Yes, Inuyasha!" Kagome gritted against the pain. Inuyasha looked very lost and confused. I only do that to protect myself from heart ache and suffering. But at the same time I am hurting her and making Kagome suffer. How can I stand to see her like this? **

**"This may hurt a bit" Inuyasha warned her as he rolled up the sleeve to Kagome's tattered uniform and Myoga was starting to drink the poison from Kagome's flesh. Shimata this tastes so horrible Myoga thought **

"**Inuyasha please make him stop!" Kagome cried out of the pain. **

"**Settle down" he hushed "it's ok Kagome he got all of the poison he could out." Inuyasha whispered softly to her in a tender voice. Kagome looked up at the half demon and managed to give him a smile before she fainted. **

"**Kagome?" his voice cracked under the mention of her name. **

"**Inuyasha" a voice called to him. He slowly peered over his shoulder to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo dashing towards the two. **

****

"**How is she?" Miroku asked still panting from the long run across the clearing. Sango stared at the sickly looking girl, that once happy smiling school girl. **

"**Not doing so well" Inuyasha's voice grew quiet, though only Miroku seemed to notice. **

"**Give her this; she gave it to me when I took in the venomous insects through my wind tunnel," Miroku handed Inuyasha the vile.**

"**How am I supposed to give her the antidote? If, Kagome is unconscious" Inuyasha spat out with a bit of shock. **

"**Drink the antidote and like you said she is unconscious so you have to transfer it... mouth to mouth." Miroku hesitated and flinched expecting to get hit across the head.**

**Anima sweat drop**

**Every one leaned in closer to watch this once in a life time opportunity.**

"**Will you stop it and leave us alone!" Inuyasha barked at them. **

**Sango muttered**

"**At least he is acting normal." **

**so how do you like it I added on and took away some stuff to make the chapters longer. By the way there is gonna be lots and lots of fluffiness! **

**duckyquack**


	2. chapter 2 the awakening of kagome

**Chapter 2 the awakening**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha**

**Kagome woke up to the crackling sound to the fire Miroku was tending to. Inuyasha laid next to her, his arm around her holding her close to him. His eyes were wide and had circles under them from worry and loss of sleep. He was acting different she could tell by the look he gave her as he rolled over to look to the other side of the forest. Hr didn't seem to know she had awaken from her deep sleep.**

"**Huh...Where am I and why do feel like I have been punched in the stomach?" Kagome moaned. **

**Flash back to the fight**

** Sesshomaru about to give Inuyasha the final blow to end his pitiful life and... Oh no **

"**Inuyasha ?" Kagome asked in panic. She turned to the other side now facing him. Inuyasha let go and backed away before anything was said, pretended to go through Kagome's backpack.**

"**Kagome your awake, I thought you were dead!" Shippo squeaked as the little fox demon ran up and gave her a hug. **

"**I'm glad to see you to Shippo." Kagome giggled a little overwhelmed by all the attention. **

"**Kagome, how are you feeling?" Miroku asked her sympathetically. **

"**Fine Thank you. Where is Sango?"**

"**Out getting fire, wood with Kirara."**

"**What is that about fire wood?" Sango asked a buddle of dry sticks in her hands dripping red animal meat hanging out of Kirara's mouth. Inuyasha got up and started to walk to the woods.**

"**Hey Inuyasha where are you going?" he paused and replied in his usual tone "to get . . . more food." Once he was gone Kagome pulled Sango aside and asked her **

"**What happened after I was poisoned" Sango pretended not to know, but Kagome knew when Inuyasha told them to run away that they behind the bushes and spied. **

**Sango couldn't lie and tell her a fake story like she usually would so she wouldn't get to worried she sat down on a rock next to her. **

"**Sesshomaru was about to slay Inuyasha once and for all by clawing him with his venomous nails. You escaped my grip from holding you back, so you wouldn't help him. You ran to save him and Sesshomaru clawed you because you got in the middle of it. Later in the forest Inuyasha gave you the antidote in time to save you from certain sealed death. **

**Ever since that night of the battle he wouldn't let anyone get near you, He never once left your side. We caught him whispering to you and holding you close to him Kagome." **

** Wow he really did all that for me. Why did he take such good care of me? I never thought Inuyasha would do that. I'll sneak out tonight and find him! **

"**Are you done with your girl talk yet!" Miroku appeared from behind them. **

"**Miroku what are you doing back there?" Sango questioned him suspiciously. **

"**Oh nothing, nothing at all." Miroku, pointed to the rest site. **

"**Lets go eat the meat should be done by now." After their meal Shippo whispered something to Miroku and they nodded. **

**! Later that night**

**Inuyasha sat under the god tree pondering.**

** Why do I feel this need to be with Kagome? I am still in love with Kikyo I think. But there is something enchanting about Kagome. A certain something that makes me want to just break down and hold her so she doesn't hurt anymore. **

"**Inuyasha?" he turned around and saw Kagome standing there.**

"**Kagome what are you doing out here your supposed to be asleep!" Inuyasha scolded.**

"**I know that but I had to stretch my legs" She was irritated from his intrusion of her privacy. Kagome sat down beside him her eyes soft. **

"**I just came to talk" she said innocently.**

"**About, what?" Inuyasha smirked. Why does she need to talk to me? **

**Kagome scooted closer to him and hugged the clueless half-demon bursting into tears.**

"**I'm sorry Inuyasha for getting in the way of the battle. I should have listened to you when you told me to run. I just didn't want you to die. Thank you for saving me." Kagome sniffled. She felt him hugging her back. The warm embrace was something that was just waiting to happen. Inuyasha pulled away**

"**Your welcome Kagome I'm just glad your alive!" Please don't leave my side again I would miss you so much. If only I could tell you how I feel. **

"**I heard how you saved me giving me the antidote in time and how Myoga sucked out the poison in time to save me." Kagome exclaimed.**

**Inuyasha flushed a little and stared at her like she had said the worst thing to be brought up. I love him more than anything but if I said it I might not get the same reply. Kagome mused as the two lay under the stars.**

**So let me know how this is I changed it and mashed it together!**

**- ducky quack**


	3. chapter 3 the stories for lovers

**Chapter 3 present and beyond embarrassing **

"**Mhmhamh!" Shipppo tried to stop laughing. It was later that morning and The Inuyasha gang was getting worried where Kagome and Inuyasha were. **

"**What is it Shippo did you find them?" Miroku asked urgently. Inuyasha stretched out his arms and mumbled to himself. He didn't seem to notice Shippo standing there until…..**

"**Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes ahhh!" Shippo was getting furiously kicked by Inuyasha. Kagome was just waking up when she saw Inuyasha beating on Shippo.**

"**Sit!" Kagome said firmly, Inuyasha fell face down in the dirt.**

"**Shippo where did you hear that!" Inuyasha growled at the half petrified fox. **

"**From those village children in the last town we visited." Shippo sounded so proud.**

"**Why do you keep using the spell you little..." Inuyasha thought twice about what he was going to call her and said nothing.**

"**Yes Inuyasha what am I?" Kagome argued back. **

"**Nothing" He muttered. **

** Ok that was weird Inuyasha had a perfect chance to insult me and he didn't. That's a sight you don't see everyday. **

"**Where do you think your going all alone?" Inuyasha stood up blocking her.**

"**I have to go to my time and get more supplies" Kagome nudged him out of the way. **

"**See you in a few, o Sango I will pick you up some lotion that you like." With that she jumped in Inuyasha trying to follow but left him just staring into the well. **

**Back in the Present**

**Kagome stepped in the house and everyone stared at her even Hojo. Wait what is Hojo what is he doing here? **

"**Hi everyone, I'm going upstairs to shower" Kagome scurried up stairs and shut her bedroom door behind her. **

**Downstairs**

"**It was nice of you to drop by...uh Hojo is it?" Mrs. Higarashi said in a pleasant manner.**

"**Why was Kagome's uniform soaked with dried blood?" Hojo asked curiously. Before her grandfather could say anything Mrs. Higarashi stepped in and shut him up.**

"**She volunteers at the Hospital day and night." She nervously answered Hojo's unwanted question.**

"**Uh...ok that is cool, do you think you could you give her these?" Hojo handed her a dozen red roses in a lace bouquet.**

"**Of course we'll see you later" Mrs. Higarashi said in her motherly manner as Hojo skidded out to his blue bicycle. **

**! Feudal Japan**

"**Hey let me go untie me!" Inuyasha complained as Miroku tied him to a tree so he wouldn't seal the well so Kagome could not come back.**

"**It appears nothing will stop her from being here with us...with you." Miroku protested.**

"**I know that but" He couldn't finish his sentence if he did they would jump to conclusions.**

"**Yeah last time you banished Kagome to her time you made us all miserable!" Shippo added. As long as she doesn't get hurt here again I want her to be here with me. **

**! Present Japan**

"**Ahhhhhhh!" Kagome sighed of relief as she felt the warm water running down her body. She was scrubbing all the dust out of her hair when she heard a noise coming from her room. Kagome thought nothing of it probably just the wind I did have the window open in my room so it could air out. Kagome came out of the bathroom in only a towel and there was Inuyasha messing around with her Cd's.**

"**Holy Shimata! What are you doing here?" How long has he been here? **

"**You were taking way to long" Inuyasha said as he opened up a book of cd.**

"**What do you call these shiny circles anyway?" Inuyasha stared curiously. **

"**They play music when you put them in a record player." Kagome looked down and blushed she was dressed in nothing more than a towel and she was this close to him. Will he just get out of here so I can change? **

**At that moment Souta was walking down the hall and noticed his older sister stuck in a little dilemma. **

"**Oh Inuyasha you're here I didn't see you downstairs. Since you're here wanna play a videogame?" Souta asked the half demon. **

"**What are...?" Inuyasha was being pushed out the door by the very anxious Kagome. Good he is gone finally! Kagome changed into a pair of blue jean shorts and a purple T-shirt that said 'I don't have to act like a total drama queen' and tied her hair back in a high ponytail. While she was brushing her teeth she could hear Inuyasha cursing at Sota about how he always won. He always was a sore loser especially when it came to Koga. **

**Kagome waltzed down to Souta's room where the two were playing.**

"**Inuyasha come on we have things to do." Kagome said a little irritated.**

"**Kagome" Inuyasha wined.**

** Dang she cleans up Good! She looks so pretty with her hair brushed. Maybe I could tell her how much I care about her? But that would give Kikyo another reason to kill me or worse her. Inuyasha thought as they walked confidently downstairs. Inuyasha picked Kagome like married couples did at their weddings. Mrs. Higarashi was cooking dinner and her grandfather at the kitchen table reading the _Tokyo Times _and complaining. Inuyasha carried her straight out the back the side door. **

"**Hey put me down! Sit!" Oh no I'm going down with him. Inuyasha plunged to the ground and on top of Kagome!**

"**Well this is just great Kagome! You really did it this time what if your mom came out here!" Inuyasha said arrogantly. Though I don't mind staying here a little longer. Looks like the spell does come in handy. **

"**I wasn't thinking about this when I said the sit."**

"**Ow ah ow" Inuyasha moaned. **

"**Will you stop saying sit!" he yelled at her.**

"**Ow!" Kagome winced in pain. **

"**Why are you moaning the spell only works on me?"**

"**I know but you are twice my size in mussel and weight." Kagome blurted out. The spell wore off and Inuyasha stood up and helped Kagome to her feet.**

"**Let's just forget that ever happened we re going to miss the bus." They walked down the temple steps.**

"**Kagome" her mother called to her as she jogged up to them a bouquet of roses in her hand.**

"**Yes Mom?" Kagome sighed they were never going to get to the mall.**

"**A nice boy from your school came by with these roses for you." Mrs. Higarashi smiled at her blushing daughter. Who are the flowers from Kagome? Do you like him? Who ever came by with the flowers is very lucky. Inuyasha mused. **

"**Thanks mom see you later we'll be late dinner sorry." The bus was just pulling to the stop in front of the house. Once they got on the bus people were giving Inuyasha funny looks. He turned to a man who was pointing and whispering and grabbed him by the shirt.**

"**What are you looking at? Baka yaru!" Inuyasha yelled at the man.**

"**Inuyasha sit down!" Kagome nagged. Inuyasha fell down in the aisle of the over crowed bus. **

"**Sorry Inuyasha, I forgot." Kagome apologized. The spell wore off and he sat down in the seat in the seat next Kagome cursing under his breath. **

"**Who are the flowers from?" Inuyasha asked, jealously through every bit of him. **

"**A guy named Hojo from my school" Kagome replied modestly. **

"**Oh really…is he your boyfriend or something?" Inuyasha yelled at her an envious look on his face.**

"**Are you jealous Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him surprisingly.**

"**No" he was lying and majorly blushing. Wow I never realized how much he cared about me. Maybe I can get him to open up to me. **


	4. chappie 4 i am to lazy and to tired to n...

**Chapter 4 the mall **

"**This is our stop" Kagome stood up and moved down the aisle. **

"**I don't trust these moving buggies when we go back I'm jumping ok." Inuyasha rudely wined. They crossed the noisy busy city street Inuyasha held his ears. **

"**How can you stand all this noise?" Inuyasha asked when the two finally got in the large overpopulated Tokyo mall.**

"**You'll get used to it." Kagome scanned the faces of the crowd for anyone she knew. O no my friend is here! What is she going to think of me being here alone with Inuyasha? What ever I do I can't let her think I like Hojo. **

"**Kagome who is that girl waving?" Her friend was walking briskly toward them a smile on her cheery face. Kagome freaked out she had to think of something. She quickly grabbed Inuyasha's hand. **

"**Kagome!" Inuyasha whispered a little shocked. He studied the expression on his face, it said please go along with it!**

"**Hi Kagome, How are you feeling?" The girl asked. She had long burnet hair, crystal blue eyes, and soft tan skin. **

"**Fine Yoshimi" Kagome answered with ease. Oh uh oh here it comes. Hey what is Inuyasha staring at? It looks like he is trying to recognize her or something. Inuyasha gazing at face and her features a dazed look upon his face. I've seen her before, I don't know where but I have. **

"**Oh ...Kagome who is this?" Yoshimi looked to their hands.**

"**I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you two. Yoshimi this is my uh… boyfriend from… North Tokyo. Inuyasha this Yoshimi a friend from school." Kagome said in a rush. **

"**Nice to meet you Inuyasha" Yoshimi smiled and shook his hand **

** Inuyasha? No, he is back I n the feudal era how can he be here? Does he even remember me? It has been a while since I saw him last. Dang he is so hot now! Yoshimi dazed. **

"**Well we're going to see a movie and we are late so, got to run." Kagome dragged Inuyasha. **

"**Wait when can I see you guys again?" Yoshimi called to them her voice almost droned out from the large noises of the crowd.**

**Yoshimi ran to the food court with the news to talk with some of Kagome's other friends.**

"**Guess what Kagome has a boyfriend and it is not Hojo!" Yoshimi announced as she plopped into the cushioned café chair. **

"**Who?" Every one asked in a panicking way.**

"**I'm going to follow them and find out if she really is his girlfriend." Yoshimi ran down to the pharmacy where she saw Inuyasha and Kagome purchasing medicines. **

"**Kagome?" Inuyasha asked shyly. **

"**Yes what is it?"**

"**Why are you still holding my hand?" Inuyasha pulled her toward him and sat her down on a nearby bench. **

"**I don't know why?" Kagome sounded a little offended.**

"**There is something strange about that Yoshimi girl. Are you sure she is not a demon?" Inuyasha looked around n o one was listening to them. **

"**Wait hold on Inuyasha there is a jewel shard near! I just know it!" Kagome stood up but Inuyasha tugged her back down to sit.**

"**Yoshimi is watching us." Inuyasha pulled her closer and had his arm around her shoulders.**

"**And how do you know this? She is my friend she wouldn't do that." Maybe she would I mean she has been acting strange and when I am with her I sense a jewel but I don't see it. I like having Inuyasha this close to me but I will never be able to get use to it. To get the jewel he has to be an arrogant jerk. **

"**Since you told Yoshimi that lie we are going to have to live a lie." Inuyasha whispered steadily. Would we have to live a lie? Cause deep own we both know that we care and love each other. She is the only person who accepts me and understands me. **

"**You mean act like a couple?" Kagome's eyes grew wider. This is the first time he has ever brought this up. Is he feeling ok? **

"**Yes lets get back to the well I have an idea." Inuyasha exclaimed. **

"**Ok I guess so… your ok right I mean… the whole couple thing doesn't bug you" Kagome said a little worrily. **

**Inuyasha just smiled and walked out of the mall with Kagome hand in hand.**

**Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the beautifully snowy and lighted city called Tokyo together still hands laced. For some twisted reason it was summer in feudal Japan and winter in the present era.**

"**Oh Inuyasha" Kagome exclaimed as soon as they reached a brightly lit carnival.**

"**I would hate to ask but is too tempting; can we go on the Ferris wheel?"**

**Inuyasha stared at her insanely. **

"**Kagome? What is a Ferris wheel?" Kagome pushed through the large crowd of gathers and dragged Inuyasha to a large wheel where people sat in little seats and hugged, kissed, or just cuddled together. Inuyasha was fascinated with it all but mostly was annoyed with how much 'ruckus' there was.**

"**That is a Ferris wheel" she replied and pointed to the glowing wheel that crossed the skyline; the sun was almost set. **

"**Do we have to?" Inuyasha smirked and tossed her an insane grin. **

"**I would love you more if you would go on it with me sweetie." Kagome and Inuyasha were acting so well. It really makes you wonder if he could make it on the big screen Kagome thought. **

**They stood in line to get their tickets when out of the corner Inuyasha's eye he saw Yoshimi getting some cotton candy with her 'boyfriend' Trova. **

"**Spy com'in this way" Inuyasha muttered when he slowly and cautiously put one arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.**

"**Ok Inuyasha you know what do." Kagome whispered as she appeared to be kissing his cheek. Yoshimi started to drag Trova over to the line in which they were standing in.**

"**What a surprise finding you two here?" Yoshimi said in a fake smile. Trova sized Inuyasha up and down and had the most disgusted look on his almost flawless face. **

"**Hey sweet I think you left your wallet on the counter of my house." Kagome gave him a look an angel would. "Let me take care of the tickets." **

"**No nonsense angel I'll think of something other way." Inuyasha spoke to her in half concern. But it was a little too late she had the tickets in her hand and waved them in his face. "I owe ya one" Inuyasha had a tweak of mischief in his gold eye.**

**Kagome gave him a little peck on his lips and replied **

"**Damn straight." Kagome fingers just brushed his cheeks when she trotted towards the giant wheel of light.**

"**Sit tight no hands or feet outside the seat." The man who runs the ride just winked at the wanna be couple and released the lever; the seat rose. **

"**Not bad Inuyasha, you are a much better actor then I thought you would be." Kagome said with a wee bit of a giggle.**

**All of a sudden the ride stopped and they were on the very top of the ride. **

"**What the hell was that?" Inuyasha questioned. **

"**Inuyasha, I think the ride just broke we are going to be stuck here all night!" Kagome almost raised her voice in frustration.**

"**Well we could do something use full with our time while we're here." Inuyasha started to undo his red haori and wrapped it across Kagome's shivering shoulder.**

"**Thank you Inuyasha"**

"**Your welcome Kagome" **

**Inuyasha gazed into Kagome's eyes and leaned forward for an obvious kiss; Kagome freaked out. o crap I've never been kissed by anyone before what do I do? **

** She froze and Inuyasha kissed her, once she felt the warmth of his tender lips, she kissed him back. With luck Yoshimi was in the car below watching the whole thing.**

**Author's note: so what do you think is it good? Send me some more reviews and ideas ok it's work in progress. But good in my personal opinion do you guys and gals agree? Tune in the next chapter of love is found in the most unlikely places.**


	5. chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not cough own Inuyasha so everyone can stop coming to me asking for autographs. Lol Lol ! **

**Author's note- I need people to review it may not be the best story but please it is not completely terrible even if you review that is the worse story ever at least you were heard. I think my point has been covered. **

**Chapter 5 **

**Inuyasha peered down off the ride and took Kagome into a sweet embrace of a hug. **

"**Kagome it don't matter, we can leave Sango, Miroku, and Shippo hang' in." Inuyasha laid back Kagome leaning on his muscled chest.**

"**Inuyasha, I have to say you really are sweet when you want to be, but don't you want to get back and find the shards of the sacred jewel?" Kagome said with discomfort. They both had some what forgot that Yoshimi and Trova were in the car below.**

"**Yeah well we all could you use a break sometimes"**

"**Inuyasha are you ok usually you are so committed and determined." **

** But right now I am not minding Kagome. Please what were you thinking earlier? He mused and flashbacked to when Kagome kissed him. Inuyasha had the biggest grin on his face as he said in a peculiar way.**

"**Kagome I do owe you what?" He flushed slightly, and Kagome's face turned so red she like she was on fire.**

"**This" Kagome put two fingers together.**

**Inuyasha flushed and replied **

"**We could try that if you want…" **

**He bent down and put a hand on her pale face, pulled it closer to him.**

"**That is if you want to?" His eyes pleaded for her touch again.**

**Kagome nodded her head slightly and pressed her lips to his and started to explore his mouth with her tongue. Both of their eyes closed in the passionate embrace. At the same moment they pulled apart slowly and smiled. Inuyasha breathed a little heavier and kissed her back. Soon enough they were at it again. (Just kidding no R rated romance scenes) **

**!feudal era**

**Sango was in Kaede's hut cooking supper for everyone. This is the least I can do for Miroku after what I said. Or more like what I didn't say. **

**Flashback**

**The couple was washing clothing when Miroku stripped of his outer layer of clothing and jumped into the stream. **

**Sango wasn't paying attention to him until he asked her to join him. **

"**Are you insane? What if we were seen by Shippo? Or Kaede?" Sango said blushingly.**

"**Well it is really boiling out there I guess I am going to enjoy this all by myself." Miroku ducked under water as she undressed of her outer clothing. She ran backwards and Miroku came up for air, looked around and shrugged. Sango turned smirked a smile and ran towards the stream and jumped off a rock making a huge splash. **

**After swimming for about an hour they were in the middle of a splash war and Miroku drew her close to his bare chest.**

"**Sango do you love me?"**

**Sango stared in his longing eyes and felt the same need but instead saying yes like she wanted to she swam away dressed and ran back in tears.**

**Miroku looked to be in great distress, he had sat alone all day by the well to wait for **

**Kagome and Inuyasha to ask for some advice. The sun was setting and would soon be to dark to walk alone through the forest to get to Kaede's hut. Miroku sighed as he pulled himself out of his misery and longing for Sango long enough to have the will to stand and look upon her face for hours on end. **

** With Sango **

**Sango walked through the ever darkening forest to find her true love. When she heard a noise from behind her, slowly she watched from over her shoulder as man stepped out of the shadows. It was Miroku and she had never been so relieved to see him this is the moment she had been waiting for, finally the truth she had been hiding would be able to reach him. **

"**Miroku we need to talk" Sango turned around to face him. His eyes were filled with a certain hollowness and sorrow all he was able to do was nod. Sango took his hand and led him through the forest not speaking a word till they reached a hidden alcove with a water fall. She sat down at the edge of the pool not letting go of his hand. **

"**Miroku earlier you said that you loved me. All I wanted to do was to tell you how much you mean to me how I am so venerable and weak in the knees when ever you smile." **

**Miroku looked confused is she playing me? Is Sango trying to confess her feelings for me? **

"**Miroku I wanted to tell you I love you too but I was scared to find out if it was another dream I didn't want to wake up. So if this is a dream let me confess my feelings for you as well. Miroku I love you and I will never stop!" Sango stared at him waiting for something an action some kind of gesture hell she wouldn't care if he groped her right then and there. **

"**You were scared? Sango never be scared to me something ever." He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. And she kissed him back.**

**! present day**

"**Inuyasha lets go home please I am so tired" she faked yawned. Everything is going well to get rid of Yoshimi and Trova **

"**Honey what about your friends?" Inuyasha looked to them for some kind of sign.**

"**You haven't seen them in so long with you being sick a lot babe." Inuyasha brushed hair out of her eyes. Gosh why did she have to make this stupid plan to get rid of them, if u want some one gone tell them to get the hell away from you. Maybe in this world you have to be sneaky about these things? Feh! We sound like idiots! **

"**Do you guys mind? My medicine makes me super tired this time of night." Once they heard that they totally insisted that they were tired too so they were going to 'be off for the night'. **

**Yoshimi and Trova strolled out of the park and once they did Inuyasha and Kagome totally relaxed. She took him on rides like the roller coaster which he was cursing up a storm after saying the box was demon trying to kill him. They made their way to a field where they were holding fire works. **

"**Hey Kagome? Could we get one of those light thingies?" **

"**What light thingies? Oh you mean sparklers! I love sparklers ok I'll go get some be right back don't kill any one" she giggled. **

**Five minutes later she came back with sparklers for the two of them. It was amusing watching Inuyasha play with it he looked like a little kid running around with it blowing in the wind. **

**what a perfect night**

**Author's note- what did you think? Flames allowed. Plz review, give me some feed back! And yes I got some ideas from the movie tuck everlasting because it is a good movie. **


	6. Chapter 6

Love is made in the most unlikely places chapter 6!

Authors note – thank you to all who reviewed me. I need some constructive criticism on this story in particular.

I am not sure where I am going to go with the plot on this story so just go with me as I write…..

(Divide)

Kagome and Inuyasha strolled down the street hand in hand merrily. Kagome had a look of discomfort in her eyes but hid it from Inuyasha but he read right through it.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her, his golden orbs were tainted with the look of concern and worry.

"To be quite honest I am not fine Inuyasha. My feet are killing me!" she stopped for a minute to sit on a nearby bench.

"Hey I am not taking one of those bus thing-a-magiggies again even if you sat me to next week." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome didn't know how to reply to that, how could she make him feel uncomfortable in something he isn't used to just because she didn't wear the right shoes.

Inuyasha slowly rose from the small wood frame of the old bench and kneeled down in front of her.

"Climb on." Inuyasha huffed.

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" Kagome was inwardly smiling.

"Feh," Inuyasha tried to put on his tough guy skin but it didn't work as good as it used to. It was hard to pretend to be a hard ass all the time.

(cut to Kagome's house)

Kagome changed into a big t-shirt and a pair of royal blue sofees, Inuyasha had to wear an old t-shirt her dad had used for painting and his normal haori pants.

Kagome jumped into her bed and Inuyasha snuggled into her bed next to her, his arm protectively around her waist.

"Inuyasha when you said you said you thought Yoshimi was a demon were you just being protective or was there a demonic aura?" Kagome asked him bluntly.

Inuyasha sighed and let go of her slender waist to face her.

"Kagome I am pretty sure she is a demon or hanyou." Inuyasha answered.

"O ok well maybe we or maybe I should confront her and then" Inuyasha put a finger to her lips. "We should get some sleep we'll take care of this tomorrow morning ok?

Kagome nodded and moved Inuyasha's finger out of the way of her lips.

"Goodnight." Kagome said as she flipped over on her side.

(Divide)

Kagome's point of view.

I squint my eyes shut when a ray of light had woke me up from my very nice dream. The blinds to my window were upon and two very confused pupils were staring at me. At first I thought it was Inuyasha but I open my eyes and the worst possible thing happened…

My mother was looking down at Inuyasha and I in the same bed!

(divide)

I know it was a short chapter but it is something I will add more when I can rethink the plot I need ideas badly! Review!


	7. very important plz read this

Love is found in the most unlikely places!

Author's notes:

Hello everybody! Sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile I was busy trying to get my new story up before the ideas popped out of my head. Lol! Anyways I am going to put this story on hold, till I get the others caught up.

Story updates:

My life made by me: Chapter 4 hasn't been started but I have some ideas. The problem is getting them on paper. But I will have it up as soon as I get back to Texas.

Let me go: I have the next chapter on paper and I am about to type it up.

Inuyasha musical: I think I might stop that story for lack of reviews like it all that much. So if you think I should continue it, review it!


End file.
